


9th Floor

by hrs289



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward not Awkward, Blackmail, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Copy Machine, Does Sex Count As Blackmail?, Fucking Machines, Interns & Internships, M/M, Not actual sex, Office, Office Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrs289/pseuds/hrs289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Office One Shot<br/>Prompt Filled For A Friend~!</p>
<p>Tony Stalks Loki around a cubical work office~</p>
            </blockquote>





	9th Floor

Loki sighed and leaned back from his keyboard to stretch and roll his shoulders, glancing out the window to watch the way the snow reflected off of the holiday lights across the street.  Only in today's economy would a psychology major be typing up strings of computer programming code.  But his father co-owned the company and gladly accepted him when he got laid off of his last job due to budget cuts. 

He didn't suppose it was so bad.  Loki was a fast typist with his unusually long fingers so it was not long until he was promoted from a large community room to a cubical on the 9th floor.  Which was great, having a little area to himself instead of being surrounded by noise all day was much better suited for him.   There was just one problem.

Tony Stark.

His father was the other co-owner of the office building, so when he got laid off from his car repair he was introduced to the world of computer code.  Apparently he excelled at it as well because he already knew how to read computer code.  Lucky bastered. 

Tony was already on the 9th floor when Loki arrived, they were neighbors in the cubical and Tony would constantly ask him for coffee or to grab a lunch.  Each time Loki would refuse.

With a sigh, he stood up and grabbed his suit coat putting it on as he walked down the hall to the elevator intent on going to the ground floor to buy a cup of coffee. 

"Hey Intern!" Loki blinked as he stepped out of the elevator and scanned the room for a familiar voice.  He smirked as he caught sight of her.  Long blonde hair, green woman's suit and wicked high heels. 

"Amora."  He reached out to shake her hand and join her in the short line for coffee.  Amora had been his mentor in learning how to read and type out computer code when he first joined on the 6th floor.  She had been promoted to the 7th floor and nearly died when she found out that he had been promoted to the 9th floor, just one floor below the top.  A little friendly competition never hurt anyone, but it could hurt them.  Which is why Loki was just fine to stick with only the sharp nickname. 

"Are you chocking on your father's cigar smoke yet?" Amora asked, flashing a glance at him from the coffee menu that everyone who has been here for more than a week has memorized, given the amount of time that everyone spends drinking coffee.

"Not yet."  He sighed and tsked, moving up a space in line.  "I doubt I ever will be."

"You shouldn't say that."  She said and flashed him a teasing smirk, "You have to get up there and promote me."

Loki snickered, "I'll make you my intern."  He ignored her half teasing scoff and turned to order anything with a double espresso, large.  He took his coffee and nodded to Amora.

"I'll see you soon."  He said and walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor, looking up as there was a commotion at the front desk.

"Hold the elevator!"  And then HE skidded around the corner.  Tie undone, collar sloppily over turned and hair a mess.  Tony Stark, we meet again. 

Loki watched him run for the elevator before sighing and reached out to catch the door at the last moment before it closed.  Tony ran in quickly and pressed a button for the 10th floor. 

"Geez Legs, cutting it close there."  Loki glared at the door and said nothing, listening to the way he pulled his hair back and straightened his shirt and tie. 

Loki blinked and looked over as Tony nudge him.

"Straight my collar for me would you?"  Tony smirked and lifted his head lightly.  Loki sighed and moved in to slowly straighten his collar.

"So are you coming to the Christmas Party this year?" Tony smirked teasingly and looked up at Loki as he froze. 

Loki turned away and glared at the wall.  Oh last year’s Christmas Party... T.T

Tony shifted and untucked a folder from his suit jacket and slowly let a picture flash in to Loki's gaze.  Tony had to say how fast Loki's face turned from pale to bright red probably would make him magick in any sense. 

The picture was from a copy machine on the top floor.  You would barely be able to tell what it was if you did not already know.  Two hands and a small smear a few inches above them. 

Last year’s Christmas Party, Tony had slid something in to Loki's coffee.  And the next thing he could remember at all was the smooth slide of this picture being printed from the machine.  His hands and his forehead from where Tony had bent him over the machine.  Tony grabbed the photo, fixed his clothes and quickly hurried to join the party.  Loki had immediately called a cab and returned home to pass out on the couch and wake up the next morning feeling scarily satisfied.

Tony now carried that god damn picture around where ever he went as if it was some sort of trophy. 

He looked up as the elevator dinged and did a small squeak of surprise as Tony grabbed his suit tie and pulled him down for a short steamy kiss, letting go as the doors slid open.

"See you there." Tony said in a cocky sort of way that had Loki wondering if he should be offended or excited.  Tony smirked and leaned back against the wall as Loki walked out, glancing back at Tony.

"See you then."

The elevator doors slid closed and Tony beamed, looking down at the picture. He blinked and looked up as someone slid into the elevator. He was big but at the same time, his posture and air about it made him seem small. Tony recognized him as his new intern. 

"Banner." Tony smirked and leaned over to whisper to him even though the doors had closed, "Did you copy that paper for me?"

Bruce blinked and looked up at him, shifting to push up his glasses and shift the enormous about of single papers that he was carrying, "I did. What did you need 300 mini's of it for?"

Tony smirked and took the stack of papers, surveying the first one to make sure it was the same long hands and smeared picture he had given the intern. The elevator dinged and he walked out calling over his shoulders, waving the original copy.

"My Christmas cards!"


End file.
